


Once

by drunkarddelphi



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkarddelphi/pseuds/drunkarddelphi
Kudos: 1





	Once

课堂上又一次上演了老师用火球体罚学生的一幕，火球肆虐，学生逃窜，没有人觉得有什么不对，甚至乐呵呵地看着这一切。从前的这里不是这样的，那时的课堂总是充满了新发现和欢笑声，那时的课堂才是真正的学习。  
我已经忘记了是哪一天看到了那只想让人感叹一句fantastic的飞船请求降落，并发出友好的信号。他们自称来自FireNoble星球，希望来此进行和平文化交流。可当他们站上这个星球的那一刻，一切都变了。他们迅速占领了各个学校，将教师一一处死，代替了他们。人们被吓坏了，明明是友好的拜访怎么变成了这个样子？从那之后的每一天都和今天一样，若有人企图反抗学习那个有着美丽飞船的星球的灿烂文明，就会被处以火刑。但有时可能只是因为穿了一件不合他们心意的衣服。孩子们越来越胆怯无声，大人们也越来越麻木忘记了反抗。每天都一样，都一样地有越来越多的人变得麻木，去接受甚至欢迎这一切。  
你说影子宣言？别傻了，Iudomudi星球虽小，但却处于宇宙航线上一个重要位置，再加上有丰富的资源，每个种族的人都会想来干涉这里的方方面面。影子宣言这种东西不过是约束了那些不会想要入侵其他种族的高尚族人，引诱了一个又一个素质低下的种族打破规则。即使星球外部有着全宇宙数一数二的防御系统，善良又单纯的ludomundi人，怎会拒绝友好的交流？  
我没有能力去阻止这些生物对这个会散发柔和的银白光芒的星球的入侵。每次看到火球从孩子身上划过留下那触目惊心的水泡与焦黑色的痕迹我都在心里默念：“Doctor，please help me. Doctor, please help us.”  
我不知道那个古书中记载的Time Lord是否还活着，是否还和他的地球伙伴一起旅行。但我愿意相信有一天我会听到Tardis发出的那种呼呼的声音，他会穿着地球上英国人的着装，对我说“Hello，I am the Doctor. ” 

“呼——呼——”  
我惊讶地看向窗外的操场，一个蓝色的警亭出现在那里。一定是Doctor，那警亭一定是Tardis。Bigger on the inside。  
“It’s Christmas！！！”我开心地大声说了出来，瞬间感受到了老师冰冷的目光扫过来。没有害怕，我直接回敬了他的目光，他却只是朝我这边看了一眼像是什么都没看到一样又开始了文化宣讲。我松了口气，又看向窗外，Tardis不见了。  
一对男女出现在操场上，男人不停用一个东西扫描着周围，看了读数之后对身旁的红发女孩说了句什么之后，他们便分开行动。  
一定是Doctor和他的人类伙伴，他们来救我们了。先来到我在的这个教室吧，我来帮你们。

“咚咚咚咚”教室门被推开，一个女孩进门，手里拿着一个证件向大家晃了晃说：“我是星际教育部的人，据我们获取的情报，你们班有个学生需要接受调查。”同学们有些慌乱，怕FireNoble人以为自己背叛了他们，怕星际教育部的人也同样会害自己。  
“你要找哪个学生去谈话？”老师温柔地笑着，我却感受到了死亡的寒意，不安的情绪迅速占领了全身每一个细胞。红发女孩指了我说：“就是他。”我疑惑地看着女孩，她却给我一个肯定的目光。老师依旧是那副虚伪的笑容：“你们可以离开了。”  
真巧。  
从桌子里抽出一条带子跟她离开。我不知道我为什么总喜欢拿一条带子系成一个领结戴上，大概是因为看书时特别喜欢那一任爱领结的Doctor。  
刚和女孩站在一起，老师就冷笑一声：“你以为用一张通灵卡片就可以瞒过我的眼睛吗？”  
我终于意识到这是个圈套，老师想将我们两个一网打尽。  
“Amelia Pond， 跑！！”  
脱口而出的一句总觉得有哪里不对，带着Amy一起奔跑突然有一种我就是Doctor的感觉。可Doctor怎么会像我这样迟钝，没有早点发现老师让Amy指出我可能是个陷阱。火球总是擦过我们的身体向前飞去。  
“Amy，这边。”火球擦身的幸运并不能持续多久，拐过一个转角，我看到了一个贴着禁止入内标志的门就带Amy闪了进去。  
“为什么是我？”我边听着门外的声音边问。  
“什么？”Amy满脸吃惊。  
“为什么要调查我？”  
“你非要在这个紧要关头问这个问题吗？”Amy一脸说来话长却又紧张的表情。  
“反正现在也不知道要做什么好，与其紧张不如做点别的事情来调节一下气氛。”我故作轻松地说，希望Amy能放松下来。  
“说来话长。”  
看起来Amy并不想回答这个问题，我也没再追问。门外一直没有人追过来的声音，我悄悄开门向外看了看，这一层楼安静得像是根本没有人。“起子借我用一下。”我向Amy伸出手，“不不不，不要用那种奇怪的眼神看着我，刚才我看到你和Doctor在操场上分开时他把起子给你而他戴了墨镜。”  
我用起子扫描了这附近的生命体数量，起子读书显示为2，再扩大范围也依旧是2!整栋楼竟然只剩下了我们两个，这是什么情况？两三分钟的时间他们竟全部撤出了大楼。  
“怎么了？”Amy一定也感觉到了有哪里不对。  
“这栋教学楼只剩下了我们两个。”我边说边再一次扫描这栋楼，即使我知道Doctor的起子不会出错。我一定是忽略了什么，却不明白自己忽略了哪一点。

和Amy一起返回Tardis却发现所有人都聚集在操场上，而站在讲话台话筒前的是一个目光呆滞的老师:“我们会从天而降来救你们，跪拜迎接我们吧。”人群中爆发着欢呼，渐渐所有人都开始虔诚地跪拜，那个讲话的老师倒下，再也没有站起来。  
我到底忽略了什么！！  
“在你们两个小鬼不知道跑到哪里的时候突然所有老师说所有人都到操场集合，等待神临。其中一个老师站上讲台说我们已经完全控制FireNoble人，孩子们，不要害怕，接受独具慧眼的神的降临吧。我们会从天而降来救你们，跪拜迎接我们吧。”听到身后传来了男声，我和Amy一起回头，是Doctor。Amy一下子扑过去抱住了Doctor，就像是很久不见。  
很久不见？  
“现在时间？”我问Doctor。“喂喂，我们只躲了两三分钟，你还需要问是几点吗？”Amy一脸嫌弃地看着我，Doctor却不知是因为并不介意我的蠢问题还是意识到了我问这个问题的意思，抬手看了一眼手表说:“17：23，你们两个小朋友已经跑丢27分钟了。现在让我们一起想一想又是谁对这个星球有了兴趣。”Amy一脸难以置信地又问了一边时间，我看了一眼自己的表，慢了22分钟。是时间！那个房间时间流与外界不同，所以没有老师能追上我们，他们总是太快；我们出房间时才会空无一人，我们太慢。  
那个房间一定还有什么我没有意识到的，我需要再回去一次。  
“嘿，boy！你要去哪？“Amy大声问我。  
“马上回来，起子借我。”我摇了摇手中的起子奔向之前的小房间。

到底这里有什么会改变时间进程？是FireNoble人干的还是神临的伏笔？神临？神之所以为神就在于永远不会出现，现在出现的又是什么物种？仿佛被带进了一个巨大的骗局却不知道出口在哪里。我用起子随意扫描着，因为不知道该检测这个房间的什么，借起子也只是觉得这样顺手些。起子扫出的数据没什么特别的，只能思考。  
从天而降，独具慧眼，神级物种？强烈的熟悉感，我一定见过这样的生物，大量的，令人恶心，不然怎会在思考时有如此强烈的厌恶感。我一直生活在这个小星球上见过形形色色地星际游客，除了人类观光团还没有一次性见过大量某个物种同时出现，更不用说是“神级物种”了。  
到底是在哪里见过！！大脑僵住了。  
我一拳锤在了墙上，竟出现了细小的裂缝，里面有声音传来。我用起子扫描这些裂缝并放大了传出的声音。  
“E…”像是将死的老者发出的含糊不清的一声怪响。  
“Hello？”我看了起子，发现裂缝并不存在于墙上，而是整个时空中。Amy家墙上的裂缝？不是已经被Doctor用第二次大爆炸修复了吗？  
“Egg…”  
突然像是一股电流穿过身体，我明白了，神级物种。我试图打开裂缝来关闭它，这却让我彻底看清也确定了裂缝另一端的物种，它同样用“慧眼”看清了我。一声巨响之后裂缝关闭。  
Doctor和Amy！！！  
我看了一眼时间，11分钟，换成外界时间大概是68分钟。太晚了。  
迅速跑向操场，边跑边扫描生命体数量，起子现实的数字一直在减少。Doctor，活下去，救救这个星球吧。

Daleks从空中缓缓落在这个星球上，消灭着认出他们不愿跪拜的人们。  
“Exterminate。Exterminate。”  
一道激光柱射向站在操场中间的两个人——Doctor和Amy。我不知道怎么帮助他们，只能期待Tardis的防御系统可以保护他们。奇怪的是，Doctor倒下了，没有Tardis的防御，没有重生能量的出现。我跑到Doctor身边，跪坐在地上。  
“重生，Doctor，你一定可以重生的。你还要救我们，我还要和你一起旅行！！”我慌了，没有Doctor的帮忙，这个星球一定会变成Dalek的天下，那时的宇宙该怎么阻止占有重要位置的Dalek？我的眼前变得模糊。  
“我不是Doctor。”他冲我艰难地笑了一下，“哈，被我骗到了，一直以为我就是Doctor吧，那我的任务也就完成了。”  
“你不是Doctor怎么会有Tardis，真正的Doctor在哪？”  
“你已经得到了所有拼图，现在是你把它们拼好的时候了。”  
我把“Doctor”放平躺在地上，可以明显感受到他生命的流逝。空气中的微小扰动突然变得明显起来，甚至可以通过这个星球的空气感受到这是宇宙历法的哪一年哪一天。大量问题涌入脑海。

“你为什么会知道doctor的存在？从古书中吗？11th Doctor已经删掉了doctor在历史中的全部痕迹怎么还会有古书记载？”  
“Amelia Pond从未承认过自己就是Amy，她找你是为什么？你真的认为只是巧合吗？”  
“若是Amelia Pond那一定是11th Doctor，怎么会有音速墨镜？”  
“想听到Tardis的声音Tardis便出现，想让Doctor找你就会找你？你以为你是谁？”  
“Tardis的出现若是无关的人只会看到而不会注意到，你却看到了全过程，你和Tardis有什么联系？”  
“为什么老师看到了你违反课堂纪律却没有意识到？”  
“为什么觉得Dalek大量出现会有很强的厌恶感？为什么听到egg就会想到Dalek？真的是因为还不确定是否真实存在的古书中什么都有记载吗？”  
“这个星球上的人全部都是一头长银发束在脑后，皮肤透亮微泛蓝光，而你却和地球人或者说…Time Lord长得一样。”  
“我会是Time Lord吗？”我从“doctor”的上衣口袋中拿出了一个听诊器，开始听自己的心跳。一个心脏，两个心脏。我有两个心脏！！！  
突然大脑剧烈疼痛，我想起我为什么会变成现在的这个样子。

“又开始了。”又一次奇妙到所有形容词都无法形容的旅程结束了，对，是真的结束了，现在的这个我要离开了。这一次的我一直没有找一个长期的伙伴，真是正确的选择。毕竟最终还是要独自面对别离。重生能量从手上开始向外散发，突然像是爆炸一样喷涌。  
“I don’t want to be the Doctor any more.”我轻声对自己说。

“John，发什么呆，快把球传给我！”  
我看到了把重生能力硬生生转移到怀表后的我意外掉落到了这个美丽的星球上，突然出现，却没有人觉得突兀，好像在一瞬间所有人的记忆都被篡改了。我就是那个呆呆站在场上不知道传球的John，从小就在这个星球长大。  
我早该意识到的，John Smith这样一个地球烂大街的名字怎么会是这个银色星球公民的名字？难道我时间领主的魅力已经足以让所有人接受有这样一个白痴的名字的我成为他们的一员？

哈哈！我是Doctor！！没有完全重生的Doctor！！！  
“Dalek！全部都给我住手！你们知道我是谁吗？你们竟然敢当着我的面入侵这样一个美丽的星球，还残忍的对待那些可爱的孩子。哦，我错了，你们根本不知道残忍两个字怎么写！！”我大声对飞在空中的Daleks说，手上又出现了熟悉的黄色光芒。  
“You a re the Doctor。”Dalek缓慢的语气还真让我心烦。  
“对对，我就是那个在时间大战中与你们战斗的Doctor，一次次从你们手中拯救地球甚至是宇宙的Doctor，赶跑你们的次数都多的数不清了，你们竟然还敢出现在我面前。”我把玩着手中的起子，并不想看到那么多的令人作呕的Dalek飞在空中。  
“Thanks for your help, Doctor.”领头的Dalek突然说了一句让我困惑的话，我不得不抬头看向了它。“我们从裂缝中看到了平凡的你，才知道原来还有这么一个没有你阻止我们重振旗鼓的地方。即使你现在有了重生能量，你又如何阻止我们对这个星球全方位的进攻？哈，哈，哈，哈。”Dalek独特的语调让他们的笑声显得十分无力，我却没办法笑出来。是我决定再回一次那个时间流与外界不同的房间造成了Dalek的入侵吗？一切因我而起？  
“你们还真是不会吸取教训，竟然依旧选择全方位进攻。”当初时间大战中不就是因此让我有了救Gallifrey的机会吗？  
“Doctor，我们刚从时间大战跳过来，知道你救Gallifrey的方法。”  
“是吗？”无法继续忍受Dalek的语调，直接用手上的重生能量向说话的Dalek打了过去。“我还是比较喜欢自己说很多话，而不是听你们废话。”大脑中迅速计算着如何利用现有的能量救下脚下的这个星球。只凭我一个不可能再把这个星球冻结，而重生能量显然不能打败如此多的Dalek。  
多？时间大战中的Dalek同样损失惨重，怎么会有这么多的Dalek逃出来？它们的能量能让20个Dalek逃到这里就已经是极限了，再加上之前与FireNoble人协商和控制，最多只有十多个Dalek能逃出时间大战。这群恶心的生物利用我的不想正视骗过我了，它们不可能有这么多！！  
“你们真的有这么多吗？”我笑了一下，拿出起子调整到合适的频率对着空中那些Dalek释放声波，一下子就只剩下了几个Dalek还留在空中。起子的数据告诉我还有几个分布在这个星球的其它地方，不过只剩下这么多，重生能量足够了。  
“我应该告诉过你们不要在我面前做坏事，尤其是不要在一个要重生的Doctor面前做坏事。你们这些恶心的生物早就不该存在了，今天你们一个都逃不掉！！”说着，用重生能量攻击所剩无几的Dalek。有一种要统治宇宙的野心也随之爆发，大脑中突然就产生了赶尽杀绝这四个字，而且对象似乎并不局限于Dalek，而是每一个让我感到不爽的个体。I 'm the Doctor, and I save people.我并没有想统治他们，因为自己产生这种邪恶的想法而对眼前的Dalek更加气愤。  
因为受到了攻击，所有的Dalek都聚集在了我的面前。它们大部分的攻击被Tardis挡去，却还是有几下打在了我身上。我可是正在重生的Doctor，这点小伤根本不足挂齿。直到只剩下最后一个Dalek我才放缓了攻击，听一听最后一个Dalek会说什么或许会很有趣。  
“Doctor,我是我族的最后一个了，让我活下去吧。”死到临头的Dalek竟然学会了求情？别逗了，冷血种族怎么会祈求原谅和仁慈！  
“I am the Doctor. You are Dalek.我们不一样，别妄想在最后得到我的仁慈。我已经因为各种各样的原因让你们逃脱了太多次，这一次你们不会再成功逃脱了。”  
“你这样赶尽杀绝和我有什么区别？”  
“我们，不，一，样！！永远闭嘴吧！！”将愤怒加工过的重生能量变成武器打向最后一个Dalek，它终于永远闭上了嘴。四周的空气不再混有Dalek的恶臭，倒下的人们也渐渐恢复了意识，开始忍着悲伤整理战场。一切似乎变慢了，也没有人能看的到我。我慢慢走向不知何时已经停在身后的Tardis。  
“My good girl,thanks。”刚走进Tardis门就自动关上，“接下来我们去哪？”重生还在继续，大脑一片混乱，根本不知道接下来该去哪里。可我的Tardis却不在乎我糟糕的状态，已经启动带着我去她想去的地方。这次重生，似乎出了点问题？我突然重重倒在地上，失去意识。

“欢迎回来。”一个温柔的男声钻进耳朵，面前是一个巨大的屏幕。刚醒来还没办法判断自己被送到了哪里，我的身体依旧瘫软，坐在地上慢慢恢复肌肉知觉，等着那个声音再次响起。  
“属于你的游戏已经结束了，是时候回家了。”  
“什么游戏？”  
没听到回答，却在大屏幕上看到了一个十八九岁样子的女孩在和一个三十岁左右的男人交谈，没有声音，听不到在说什么。接着女孩坐进了男人身旁的一台机器上，我却立刻想到了游戏开始四个字。之后屏幕上的一切都是我在Iudomundi星球上的经历，直到我回到Tardis中。我突然想起我真的只是在放学路上看到一个男人在路边说他开发了一款超现实Doctor Who游戏需要测试系统，我一听到Doctor Who就参与了游戏。  
原来我不是Doctor!!我跑来跑去以为自己拯救了一个星球其实是被游戏里的NPC耍了？游戏里奇奇怪怪不合常理的所谓提示都是这个奇怪的游戏开发者弄出来逗我的？哦！Noooooooo！！我为什么要玩这个超现实游戏？还不如从来没有体会过成为Doctor！  
“游戏结束，请回答屏幕上的选择题然后离开。”  
屏幕上出现两行字：  
“忘记游戏经历，不然会使你的时间线混乱，导致你被时空撕裂  
A.记得游戏结束后的美妙心情 B.全部忘记”  
“一次游戏而已，怎么会有这么严重的后果？”  
“请选择。”  
什么鬼东西，只是个游戏而已凭什么删除我的记忆！还被时空撕裂？开发出了DW游戏就真以为自己很厉害到可以控制时空控制记忆了？逗我！！  
“请快一点做出选择。”  
我突然有种奇怪的感觉，以现在的科技真的可以有这么真实的游戏吗？这个游戏开发者是谁呢？让我来异想天开一次吧。  
“别逗了，就算你是最后的Time Lord也不能随便就让一个无辜的路人被时空撕裂吧？”  
“哈，被你猜到了。”在屏幕中看到过的那个三十岁左右的男人终于现身，我不敢相信在地球上普普通通的我只是好奇参加一个游戏，却遇见了Doctor。  
“你真的是Doctor？”我听到自己的心在狂跳。可他却只是瞥了我一眼，拿出起子对着四周扫了一圈。房间和屏幕都消失了，取而代之的是在电视里看到过无数次，在游戏中亲自驾驶过一次的Tardis的内部！！  
在此之前的我根本没有想到Doctor真的存在，认为Doctor Who中精彩的剧情不过是编剧的脑洞。可现在，Doctor就站在我面前，我是应该矜持点保持迷人的微笑还是应该直接扑过去来个拥抱？大脑还在由于，身体却已经先于大脑做出选择。   
“我讨厌拥抱。”Doctor嫌弃地说着，却还是用手轻轻拍了两下我的背。  
“不会是在回想你们地球上那些关于我的传说吧？哦，noooo，不要想那些，真实的我根本没有表现出来！我的智商至少被你们的编剧少写了一半！！”  
“那什么才是真实的你？在地球上找人玩游戏？”  
“你是第一个参与游戏的小朋友，奖励你一次时空旅行。任何时间任何地点，随你选。”  
“Somewhere amazing！！”  
Doctor脸上露出了轻松而灿烂的笑容：“按下你面前那个红色的大按钮。”  
“我不是会被时空撕裂吗？”我嫌弃地送了Doctor一个白眼。  
“哦~！我是Doctor，怎么会让你被时空撕裂，那不过是吓唬小孩子的。”  
“你是第十三任吗？游戏中记忆里没有你的存在，地球的编剧也只写了十二个Doctor的故事。”  
“我太老了，自从多出几次重生机会就忘记数重生次数了，也不记得自己多少岁，反正比你大很多很多岁。”  
“你明明有很多地方很多时间可以玩，怎么会在地球上开发游戏？”  
“自己玩了太多地方，回地球看看我的粉丝们怎么样了。”  
“没想到你是这样的一个Doctor。”  
“地球小朋友，千万不要太喜欢我。”  
“是不是因为我是第一个玩游戏的地球人你才带我玩的？”  
“不，只是看着你还算顺眼，应该不会是很烦人的小朋友。”  
“只是顺眼？！不是因为我在游戏过程中有什么很特别的地方打动了你吗？还有，游戏里为什么不让我继续我的女生身份，非要变成男的？而且一醒来就在Tardis内部，那种bigger on the inside的惊叹感减少了很多好吗？对了，你知道我参演过什么博士吗？就是第11任博士见到的第一个人！我是不是很厉害？哦！还有，启动的时候我是不是应该大喊一句Allons-y或者是Geronimo？不对，你在出发时都喊什么？我以前不认识你，不了解这一个你是怎么样的，我在旅行中有什么不能做的吗？你怎么一脸见到了白痴的样子？你是我从小就想遇见的人，不要这么直白的嫌弃我好吗？是你选择了带我旅行的！！看你这么容易嫌弃人可能也没什么人能忍得了你的臭脾气，一次有人陪伴的旅行是不是太少了？我就勉为其难一直跟着你怎么样？”  
“这位小朋友，如果你再废话这么多不抓紧，被甩出Tardis我是不会救你的。”  
“没回答问题我就当做你会一直带我玩了。”我看向Doctor，期待他说些什么。他只是笑着，不说话，我却好像明白了他关于我所有问题的回答。  
“Geronimo！！”我们两个一起拉下了操作杆。


End file.
